


Just A Kiss

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Some Swearing, Song fic, for reader, sad bucky, talk of bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Based on Just A Kiss by Lady A, Bucky seems upset when you get back from dinner, and you're the one who can get through to him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on May 29, 2016 on Tumblr_
> 
> kind of a little bit of a shorter one, but not any less cute!

Bucky pushed past Steve, past Natasha, and past you.

All three of you looked to one another with confused faces. "What's going on with him?" You asked.

Steve shrugged. "We just got back from dinner; I don't think I did anything."

"Maybe you didn't." Natasha reasoned. "Did you leave Bucky alone at all?" She asked.

Steve thought for a second. "I was in the bathroom for like, a minute. Maybe something happened."

"Want me to go talk to him?" You asked.

Steve and Natasha nodded at you. "Minus Steve, you're closest to him," Natasha said. And she wasn't wrong; you were very close with Bucky. Of course, you weren't like Steve, but you were something special to him.

It also wasn't a dating situation, even though everyone on the team wanted you to and could see that you both wanted to. It was just too difficult.

Sure, you have kissed before. Maybe even had a minor affair. But there was no way you guys could have a relationship. It just didn't seem possible.

But you went to talk to Bucky anyway. If he wouldn't talk to Steve, usually you'd be able to get something out of him. So you followed him to his room and carefully knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He grumbled.

"It's me, Buck. Can we talk real quick?" You asked. You waited for a second before the door opened, and he let you in.

"What?" He asked when you sat on his bed.

"Are you okay?" You asked him.

"I'm fine." He said. It was clear he was lying; reading people was basically an added power of yours.

"You're lying." You cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bucky shrugged at you. "Should I get rid of my arm?"

You looked at him like he was insane. "What did you just ask?"

"Is my arm weird?" He asked you.

You stood up, realizing that something happened with his arm. "I love your metal arm. It's something unique about you..." You smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked you.

"Positive. What's going on?"

"But like, I'm just thinking here, if we were going to be in a relationship, would my arm be any problem with anything?" Bucky asked, just staring at his arm.

You sighed. "Bucky, your arm doesn't define who you are." You said as you put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened? Talk to me.."

Bucky took in a deep breath. "When I went to dinner with Steve, he went to the bathroom for a few minutes. I waited at the table, you know, daydreaming. These two girls and a guy came up to me and asked if I was The Winter Soldier." He said.

"Fans? See, there are people who like you!" You smiled.

"Not exactly fans." He sighed. "They asked to see my arm, and I thought they were being cool to me, so I took off my jacket. They began to laugh at me and say how I was nothing more than just some guy with a metal arm who wouldn't be able to ever get into a relationship because the metal arm thing is too weird." He started to talk fast, and was getting quieter. Like he was going to cry.

This time it was your turn to take in a deep breath, not sure if you were ready for this. But it was now or never.

"Bucky, look, your arm is so awesome, and I'm really surprised some people had the guts to tell you those things. They're jealous that they don't get to work with the Avengers and basically travel forward in time." You said, starting to prepare yourself even more. "And don't listen to them about getting into a relationship; because hell, I'm so ready to be in a relationship with you, it's driving me insane." You blurted out, and before he could react, you made a move and pulled him in for a kiss.

When you pulled apart, Bucky had a slight smile on his face, complimented by soft pink cheeks.

"Are you real?" He poked your arm. "Did that just happen?"

"Yes. It happened." You said, not really showing a readable look. "And I was one-hundred-percent sincere about it."

Bucky smiled but didn't say anything. He just stood there, looking at you. "Are you okay?" You asked.

He continued looking at you. " _Baby, I'll be alright, as long a you leave a kiss goodnight,_ " Bucky said.

You smiled and walked back towards him, and kissed him again. It wasn't a hungry kiss; it was loved. You did end up staying in his room overnight, but not for reasons Steve and Natasha seemed to think. You guys ended up talking all night about whatever the hell you wanted it, and you enjoyed every second of it.

The next morning, you found Steve in the kitchen. "You get through to him?"

You smiled at him. "I'll tell you; it's amazing what just a kiss can do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
